


Tell Me What I Want to Hear

by ho_sehun



Series: OT12 Series [2]
Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_sehun/pseuds/ho_sehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Jongdae doesn't know what they're doing. It's pretty common knowledge that Jongdae has a thing for dirty talk. The rest of the group uses this to their (and his) advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What I Want to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back before any of the member losses so imagine this is pre-leaving or something...

It starts first thing in the morning, Jongdae is in the K dorm, still half asleep and pulling at Chanyeol's collar, trying to get it to lay down straight when Chanyeol covers Jongdae's hands with his own and leans down to put his lips right beside Jongdae's ear.

“Your lips are so swollen in the morning,” Chanyeol breaths, low and rough in Jongdae's ear, “like you woke up and sucked a cock first thing.” Jongdae's fingers twitch in Chanyeol's hold, so Chanyeol tightens his hands. “Did you wake someone up with your mouth? Did you smile up at them while they fucked your face? While they came straight down your throat?”

Jongdae moans, and Chanyeol stands back up, finally releasing Jongdae's hands. Jongdae fitfully messes with Chanyeol's collar one more time. “You're good to go,” Jongdae says, and blushes when Chanyeol gives him a filthy grin when his voice cracks.

* * *

 

The next time it happens is during their first job of the day; they're on standby on set of a variety show and Jongdae is sitting on a table and turning a water bottle around in his hands when Minseok walks up to stand in front of him and leans into his personal space, hands resting on either side of Jongdae's hips. Jongdae's legs part on their own volition to allow Minseok to step closer.

“It's not even 10 and you're already so ready for me,” Minseok says in his quiet way, and he keeps his eyes locked with Jongdae's. “Your legs spread so easy for me,” he says, stepping just a little closer, “I bet you want to rut against me right here. Push yourself against me so I can feel you pressing hard and hot. I bet you're already leaking for me, aren't you Jongdae?”

Jongdae's breath hitches as his hips try to push forward, towards Minseok and Minseok's filthy promises, but the older has hold of Jongdae's hips and he can't even budge them.

“Not here, pet,” Minseok says, his voice never changing its tone. He leans in once, just enough that he presses fully to Jongdae's front and grabs the water bottle from where Jongdae had, apparently, dropped it beside him. He smirks at Jongdae when he pulls back and takes a slow pull from the bottle then sits it back down beside him. “Sit next to me during the interview?” He says, and doesn't wait for an answer before he goes on his way.

* * *

 

It's not like Jongdae doesn't know what they're doing, he thinks as he tries to pay attention to the other members talking during the interview instead of letting the pictures that Chanyeol and Minseok have put in his head first thing in the day run across his mind.

It's pretty common knowledge that Jongdae has a thing for dirty talk. Everybody knows it, it's hard not to in a group as open as this one; everyone knows that Jongdae likes dirty talk just like everyone knows he likes it when they get rough with him or that Tao and Sehun like to call Kris daddy or that no one talks to Lu Han without permission from Minseok when they see the dark black collar sitting heavy on his neck. It's just a thing; a thing that usually only gets used on him when his lips are already kiss swollen and bruised.

That doesn't seem to be the theme for the day, Jongdae lets himself think with a mix of excitement and trepidation as Lu Han hooks himself onto his arm and drags him into the van that's taking them to their photoshoot. Lu Han pushes Jongdae into the van first and squeezes in beside him, trapping Jongdae between the window and his body.

“I saw you talking to Minseok earlier,” Lu Han breathes warm against Jongdae's ear, one hand resting on Jongdae's thigh, much too high to be considered innocent. “Was he telling you about how he wants to fuck you?” he asks, “Take you from behind as his fingers dig bruises into your hips?” Jongdae slides down in his seat, just a little, trying to get Lu Han's hand to move up farther. “He's so good at that,” Lu Han continues, keeping his hand firmly in place. “I love it when he fucks me like that,” he continues, “sometimes he comes in me and eats me out right after.” Jongdae lets his head fall back against the seat. Lu Han uses that opportunity to move his hand from Jongdae's thigh to wrap, very loosely, around Jongdae's neck. “I bet he'd do it for you if you asked real nice.”

Jongdae groans loud enough that the rest of the members in the back look at him knowingly. He resigns himself to an uncomfortable hard on for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Jongdae is sure that he's finally gotten a break when they're sitting around during Jongin and Sehun's shoot, Joonmyeon standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Jongdae's waist and his chin on Jongdae's shoulder.

“You look on edge,” Joonmyeon says, holding him a little more tightly around the waist when Jongdae leans his head back on Joonmyeon's shoulder.

“I swear everyone has it out for me today,” Jongdae says, running his hands down Joonmyeon's forearms to lay over the hands resting warm on his stomach.

“Oh?” Joonmyeon prompts, and his breath is warm against Jongdae's ear.

“They just keep trying to work me up,” he replies, lacing his fingers in between Joonmyeon's.

What Jongdae is expecting from Joonmyeon is a sympathetic noise, maybe a nice, enveloping hug. What he doesn't expect, however, is for Joonmyeon - safe, vanilla sex, let's make love Joonmyeon – to move his mouth until it's just touching Jongdae's ear and say, “Is it working?”

“Urk,” Jongdae says. He'd intended to say 'what,' but he figures he can't really be held responsible for his actions when their leader, who blushes if you say cock to many times, breathes a wet breath right against the side of Jongdae's face.

“Have they gotten you worked up?” Joonmyeon asks again, pressing his fingers harder against Jongdae's abs.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines as Joonmyeon slowly sways them back and forth.

“Hmm?” Joonmyeon hums against Jongdae's ear, and Jongdae swears he can feel it vibrate.

“Not you, too,” Jongdae chokes out as Joonmyeon pushes back on Jongdae's stomach to slot Jongdae's bottom against Joonmyeon's hips.

“Do you want me to stop?” Joonmyeon asks, still low and warm against his ear. “I could tell everyone to stop right now if you really don't like it.” Jongdae lets out a stuttered sigh as Joonmyeon wraps his arms more firmly around Jongdae's waist. “But you know what I think?”

“Ah?” Jongdae lets out, because he can't really bring himself to form words right now.

“I think you really like it,” Joonmyeon says and Jongdae whimpers. “I think you love everyone focusing on you, letting you know just how attracted they are to you.”

“Next pair!” An assistant calls and Joonmyeon squeezes him one more time before smiling at him, and now Jongdae sees the blush spread all the way across his face, and pulling him to the cameras by the hand.

It's not even noon, yet.

* * *

 

It's during their break for lunch that Tao and Kris flank him on either side, and Jongdae takes one more big bite of his rice before setting down his plate in resignation.

On his right side, Tao is murmuring low, breathy Mandarin syllables in in Jongdae's ear. Jongdae doesn't understand everything, but there are some words that he knows are filthy; words that he hears often when Lu Han is getting fucked so hard by Minseok that he can't seem to remember Korean anymore. They're words that he's heard before, but they've never been said directly to him; never been whispered in his ear with a warm breath ghosting across his face.

On his other side, Kris has a one large hand warm against Jongdae's back, fingers pressing in enough that Jongdae has to arch from the pressure.

“You've been turned on all day,” Kris says in Korean in his left ear, even as Tao's Mandarin is still being breathed into his right.

“No thanks to everyone else,” Jongdae says, pleased that his voice is only a little bit strained.

“It's not our fault that you look so good when you're on edge,” Kris says as Tao says something rough against his ear.

“What-” Jongdae starts, unable to ignore Tao's words any longer, but he has to swallow two times before he finishes, “what is he saying?”

“You should work on your Mandarin,” Kris says, and Jongdae gasps as Tao actually licks up the shell of his ear, “for interviews.”

“I doubt anything being said here will be used in interviews,” Jongdae answers.

“You're right there,” Kris says, chuckling, and Jongdae wonders how his leader can be so composed when Jongdae feels like he's about to slide out of his skin. “He wants to bend you right over this couch,” Kris translates, “he wants to pull one of your legs up so you can barely stand and he wants to fuck you hard enough that the couch moves.” Jongdae moans out loud as Tao's hand finds his knee and grips it.

Then it's Tao's voice talking to him, and it takes a moment for Jongdae to realize that Tao's speaking in Korean.

“I want to watch you suck Kris' cock,” he's saying, “you're good at it; always try to take the whole thing down even though you know you can't. Spit sliding down your chin.”

“How do you know how to say that,” Jongdae asks, finally letting his head fall onto Kris' shoulder as Kris rubs his hand up and down Jongdae's back.

“Baekhyun,” Tao laughs into his ear. “Speaking of,” he says, and Jongdae knows that he won't like how this sentence is finished, but he can barely bring himself to care with Kris' hand warm on his back and Tao's warm on his knee, “I think he has something he wanted to talk to us about, ge.” This is directed at Kris, and Jongdae groans as both of them stand up, almost in tandem, leaving Jongdae's head reeling. “See you later, hyung,” Tao calls behind him, and Jongdae just drops his head back against the couch.

* * *

 

When Jongdae's left alone in the dressing room with Jongin and Sehun, at the end of their photoshoot later that evening, he almost gets up and walks out of the room because he knows there's no way anything innocent can come from these two on a day like this one. He's so on edge just being in the room with them that he nearly drops his phone when Jongin drops into the seat beside him. He almost moans out loud just from looking over and seeing that it's Kai's eyes burning into him in place of Jongin's; he probably doesn't do a very good job at concealing the look on his face, however, because Sehun snickers from his place on the couch across the table from him.

“Am I not even going to have to talk to get you riled up, hyung?” Jongin asks, sounding disappointed.

“What makes you think this is for you?” Jongdae asks, elbowing Jongin when he tries to drape himself over him. “Maybe I was thinking of Joonmyeon-hyung.”

Sehun laughs again, out loud this time. “Joonmyeon doesn't pull that face out of you,” he says. “You get all sappy with Joonmyeon; but Jongin can give you just one look and your mouth might as well fall open with how much you want to choke on his cock.”

Before Jongdae even has a chance to let out a moan or a sigh or whatever he might have done, Jongin's chest is warm against his arm and his breath skitters against the side of his face. “Would you like that,” he asks, “do you want me to choke you on my cock while Sehun takes you from behind?” Jongdae really hopes he's not nodding his head, but he's pretty sure he could be begging for it right now and not even realize.

“You'd never get a rhythm up,” Sehun drawls from his place across from them, and Jongdae opens his eyes (he hadn't realized that he had closed them) and sees Sehun looking at them, face set in a blank mask, but his eyes are dark and, when Jongdae takes a second to let his eyes roam, he sees that Sehun is pressing the heel of his palm to his crotch, not hard, yet, but getting there. “I'd push you farther onto Jongin's dick then you ever thought you could go.”

Jongdae drops his head back against the couch and lifts his hips, trying to change the weight of his pants on his dick. The door opens and Jongdae drops down fast, ass hitting the couch hard as Jongin and Sehun laugh and Joonmyeon sighs from the door.

“We're heading out,” he says, then offers Jongin and Sehun an admonishing look. “Don't get ahead of yourself,” he tells them as he ushers Jongdae out.

* * *

 

On the ride back to the dorms, Jongdae is sandwiched between Yixing and the window. Any other day he'd think that this would mean he was safe for the ride, but with the way the day has gone so far he knows better than to let his guards down at once. Everything seems to be going calmly, though; Yixing rests his head against Jongdae's and sings a children's song in Mandarin under his breath and Jongdae lets himself close his eyes and leans more heavily against Yixing's side.

Yixing pulls Jongdae's hand into his lap and plays with his fingers, pushing them straight then curling them around his own. “I love sucking on your fingers,” Yixing says, and it takes Jongdae a few seconds to process what just came out of Yixing's mouth, and when he does he squeezes Yixing's hand in his. He doesn't even open his eyes, just relaxes his hand and gets ready to get hard again after he's just managed to calm himself down.

“Your fingers never stop moving,” Yixing continues, “they press against my tongue and my teeth and they drag against my lips.” Yixing makes a thoughtful noise, the one that he makes whenever he's trying to think of a word or grammar in Korean, and Jongdae presses his fingers against Yixing's hand. “Sometimes I think you want to be rougher with me,” he finally adds. “You could, you know; you could press against my tongue. Push your fingers into my cheeks like Kyungsoo does with you, right here,” and Jongdae startles when the fingers of Yixing's free hand press against his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Yixing says, and he doesn't sound sorry at all, as he rests his head against the top of Jongdae's head again.

* * *

 

Jongdae expects another break, some time in between to give him a chance to calm down, but what he gets is Kyungsoo, grabbing his arm tight, and pulling him to the common area while the rest of the group disperses to their own rooms or the showers to clean up and get changed.

“What's going on, today?” Jongdae breathes, not complaining, he's honestly curious, and he's finally able to ask this time before he's talked into a incoherent mess.

“We just want to remind you that you're ours,” Kyungsoo says, tightening his hand even more and Jongdae's whole focus is on the dull ache spreading from his forearm where Kyungsoo's fingers are digging a circle of bruises. The other hand hovers over Jongdae's cheekbone but doesn't touch his skin. “Your bruises have faded.”

Jongdae closes his eyes and begs really loudly in his head for Kyungsoo's hand to fall heavy against his face, but it doesn't come and Jongdae whines, opens his eyes again, and Kyungso is smirking at him, not letting up on his grip.

“This is going to bruise,” Kyungsoo tightens his grip on Jongdae's arm, and Jongdae groans in response. “And such an open space, too,” Kyungsoo continues. “People are going to brush over it all the time.” Jongdae's breath quickens just thinking about it, about members grabbing at his arm during a variety show and brushing over the bruises.

“Joonmyeon grabs here a lot, doesn't he?” Kyungsoo questions, voice sly. “I bet you love it when he pushes against your bruises without realizing. I bet you try so hard to hide your groans so he won't start avoiding them.”

Jongdae groans out loud. He hears a breath of laughter to his side and jerks his head over to see Baekhyun looking him right in the eye. Kyungsoo smirks at him and squeezes one more time before pulling away and sitting on the couch, eyes wide and knees pulled to his chest, but Jongdae knows there's nothing innocent about him.

Baekhyun presses his forearm against Jongdae's chest, just enough to feel the pressure, and leers down at Jongdae's crotch, where his cock is pushing against his jeans. He smirks at Jongdae, and Jongdae squirms.

“Have you had a second today that you weren't turned on?” Baekhyun's voice is like honey, dripping into all the spaces of Jongdae's mind that isn't already filled with lust. “Could you come right now?” he continues, “I bet you could; I wouldn't even have to touch you.” Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head back and forth, heat building all through his body. He's been on edge all day, balancing somewhere between calm and painfully turned on, and he feels like he's falling straight off the edge to the painfully turned on half and he's falling fast, his breath coming in short pants.

“Open your eyes,” Baekhyun breathes, but Jongdae is having enough trouble remembering his own name after all this, but then Baekhyun's free hand grips his jaw and presses just enough that Jongdae's eyes pop open on their own accord. “Could you come if I told you to, just ordered you to come in your pants?” Even as Jongdae shakes his head, he can hear the “yes yes yes” coming out of his lips.

Baekhyun angles Jongdae's jaw, presses his head up so that he can feel the stretch in his neck, and presses his pointer finger roughly against his lips until it presses past and into Jongdae's mouth. “Then come,” he commands.

And Jongdae does; his toes curl in his socks as he feels his orgasm pulsing through his body, his stomach muscles tightening and loosening as he releases sticky and hot in his pants. His knees shake and it feels like the only things holding him up are Baekhyun's arm on his chest and his fingers under his jaw. He keens as he twitches once more in his pants and finishes making a mess in them.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun praises him and Jongdae moans and lets his head fall forward to rest on Baekhyun's shoulder. “Come on,” he says, moving his hand from Jongdae's face to the back of his head to stroke at the hair on the base of his head. “Let's rest on the couch, you've had a day.”

Jongdae murmurs what he hopes is an affirmation and lets Baekhyun lead him to the couch, where Jongdae plops down. He tries to pull Baekhyun down with him, but Baekhyun just runs his hand over the side of his face and pulls away. “I'll be right back,” he promises before walking towards the rooms and sticking his head in one, the he does return, followed by Joonmyeon who's carrying a pair of his own sweats and a damp washcloth, and Jongdae doesn't even have it in him to complain about how this was clearly planned.

He's rewarded by his lack of complaining by Baekhyun carefully unbuttoning his pants and pulling them and his boxer briefs down and off, and Jongdae lets him, raising his hips when prompted. When Joonmyeon settles beside him to wipe him down, hands soft when lifting and wiping his sensitive cock, Jongdae immediately rests his head against his shoulder and angles his head in the general direction of Joonmyeon's face.

“Hmm?” Joonmyeon asks, as he finishes his ministrations with the wash cloth and hands it off to Kyungsoo while Baekhyun helps Jongdae into the pair of sweatpants so Jongdae barely has to move as the pants are pulled up his legs.

“Kiss me, hyung,” Jongdae demands, and Joonmyeon laughs, not meanly, and leans over so their lips are barely touching. “I haven't been kissed all day,” Jongdae whines.

“Well, we can't have that,” Joonmyeon breathes against his lips, then he presses them together sweetly, just a nice press of lips before Joonmyeon moves his head, just enough to slot Jongdae's upper lip between his. Jongdae can hear the sounds of other members moving around the dorms, some of them coming into the common room and turning the TV on, someone (likely Kyungsoo) moving things around in the kitchen behind them, and he melts into Joonmyeon's kiss.

He could do another day like this.


End file.
